Envy Once Spilt
by RichelleBrinkley
Summary: When Yuri finally comes face-to-face with the short brunette girl that everyone's been talking about, she knows exactly what she's going to do. Scene taken from Episode 12, Volume 3.


**Title: **Envy Once Spilt

**Author: **RichelleBrinkley

**Word Count: **904

**Rating: **T, for one bad word and rather dark themes.

**AN: **So, it's been what, three months since I last uploaded a new fanfic? Not that this is much of a fic, but it's not really a drabble either. It's something in between both. But anyway, I'm rambling.

I wrote this about a week ago, but I didn't have time to fix it up and tweak it around a bit until tonight. Hopefully I've done a good job and there aren't too many mistakes in it.

The scene that this story is taken from is in Episode 12, Volume 3 of _Faeries' Landing_. I actually didn't spend any time at all pondering over which scene I was going to write, I just opened the book randomly, saw that scene and decided that I had to write it. I'm a big fan of Yuri, she's actually my favourite character - don't judge me! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Faeries' Landing, You Hyun does.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The school rumour mill has been rampant lately.

Usually, she's never cared to listen to what the school gossips have to say. This is because most of the rumours they spread are false; she would know, because she is frequently the subject of them. But lately, she's kept a close ear on the happenings in Faeries' Landing High, because there was something, or rather someone threatening to her, and whom she now considers to be a rival, even enemy of hers even though they have never actually met.

Actually, she hasn't even seen her yet. She's heard of her, though. Everyone has.

It's not unusual for a new student to be the topic of conversation the first week they start. But this girl, this girl has had her name rolling off everyone's tongues for almost a month. Almost all of the male population in the school was besotted with her. According to them, she had all the beauty of an angel, and more.

However, this wasn't why she hated her. No, the new girl's beauty was not what caused her to spend most of her school days in a foul mood, overcome with jealousy, and feeling the flames of envy threaten to engulf her whenever she heard the girl's name mentioned.

No, it was for another reason, a much less superficial reason why she'd made up her mind that she had to get rid of the damn girl, and the sooner the better.

Rumour was, she and Ryang were going out, and she was _living _with him.

.

.

.

It's lunchtime on a Monday afternoon, and she's standing on the ground floor of the school's cafeteria building, wondering whether or not it was worth it to try and fight her way through the masses of hungry students – not unalike to a school of ravenous piranhas – to buy herself a bottle of orange juice. Orange juice is her favourite drink and the only thing she will willingly consume from the school cafeteria; even if the food wasn't completely disgusting, she'd still never touch any of it because it was mostly all junk food and everyone knows that Yuri Kim does not eat junk food.

Just as she decides that it is worth it, and starts towards the stairs leading up to the second floor and consequently, the cafeteria, she runs into Seho Yun, a long-time friend of Ryang's. Seho had been there for Ryang throughout the whole Ryang-Yuri-relationship fiasco, and she knows, no, _knew_ him quite well. However, when her relationship with Ryang had fallen apart, she'd stopped seeing him on a regular basis. Today was the first time she'd seen him face-to-face for months.

"Seho?"

"Huh? Well, well, well! Yuri Kim, how are you?"

She struggles to keep her expression blank. Seeing Seho again and talking to him reminds her far too much of Ryang, and the thoughts of him these days were always accompanied by a wave of bitterness, that he'd obviously moved on from her whilst she was still hung up on him.

"It's been awhile."

She deliberately doesn't answer his question, not only because she doesn't want to say "I'm fine", but more than that, she doesn't have the words to express how _not _fine she's been ever since Ryang had got himself a new girlfriend.

Her attention is drawn momentarily to a short brunette girl with a ponytail of long, _long _shiny hair standing next to Seho. She is bidding goodbye to him, and then heads up the stairs to the cafeteria. Something about strawberry milk.

The girl turns around to wave to Seho, and it's Seho's response that sends Yuri's heartbeat into a rapid rhythm and her head to fill with an onslaught of wild emotions.

"Okay, Fanta. I'll see you later."

It was her. _Fanta. _The girl whom all the boys at school practically worshipped, and more importantly, _Ryang's new girlfriend._

She says a quick goodbye to Seho, muttering something about wanting to get to the cafeteria before all the orange juice ran out, and hurries up the stairs the brunette had climbed previously. The cafeteria is as crowded as usual, and her eyes dart around the room, searching for the girl whom she hated so much. They found her as she was walking back from the vending machine, carton of strawberry milk clutched in one hand. The girl stopped at the foot of the stairs on the other side of the cafeteria room, and it's there that she sees her opportunity.

Pushing past the crowd of students gathered around the food counter, she quickly makes her way to the girl, stopping only when she is a few metres behind her.

This is it. The opportunity she's waited weeks and weeks for. What she's known she'd eventually do upon hearing that the girl had replaced her as Ryang's girlfriend.

It will be easy for her. She is no amateur to carrying out dirty and possibly incriminating deeds. In fact, what she is about to do is tame compared to some of the things she's done in the past. Fleetingly, she thinks of that fateful day, months ago, when she'd slashed Ryang's forehead with her switchblade and left him on the ground to bleed to his death.

_Ryang, you made me do this._

There is no hesitance in her steps, nothing but steadiness in her arms as they reach out and send Fanta flying head-first down the flight of stairs.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.<strong>

**Much love,**

**RichelleBrinkley xx**


End file.
